A Night to Remember
by becc-gallanter
Summary: What starts out as a typical movication night for Beca and Jesse, soon turns into something much more memorable.


"And that," Jesse said closing his laptop, "is Back to the Future." Beca couldn't help the laugh that rose to her lips at the smile on her boyfriend's face. She was still reeling over the events of the last few months. Not only had she led the Bellas to victory at Lincoln Center, but she had finished her freshman year at Barden with all As and Bs, and now she actually got to spend part of her summer break with her movie nerd of a boyfriend. When he arrived in DC a few days ago, he had insisted that they continue with their movication.

"OK." she said nodding. She could tell he was waiting for more of a substantial evaluation of what she knew to be one of his favorite movies. "Nice." Beca said looking up at him.

"That's it? Nice?

"Um...yeah?" she said, looking up at him.

"Is that seriously all you got from today's movication?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Oh I don't know." He said, and before she knew what had happened he flipped her onto her back and was hovering over her. "I suppose we can think of something." She was about to open her mouth to question him, but before she could get a word out, he was kissing her, and rendering her speechless. He trailed kisses along her jaw and then down her neck. They had kissed plenty of times over the last few weeks that they had been together, and had gone a bit further than that, but they had yet to take that last big step.

"Now I want you to think really hard about what else you learned." He said as he resumed his assault on her neck. Sucking at a particularly sensitive spot between her neck and collar bone, he heard her let out a deep throated groan and arch her neck back to give him more space.

"It's _really _hard think when you do that." She said, and felt him grin against her throat, as his hands trailed up and down her rib cage.

"Well, then, you are just going to have to try harder." He said as he moved his hands down her waist and along her flat stomach. Pushing up her tank top he began kissing her exposed flesh. He heard her let out another groan and he let his eyes drift back up to her face. Leaning back up he brought himself up so he was hovering over her. She could feel his arousal as he brought his leg between hers. As she looked up at him, she was kind of thrown by the intense look he was giving her. Before she could say anything, he kissed her again with such passion, it was like he thought he would never get the chance to again. She opened her lips willingly for him and pulled herself up so her body was pressed up against him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer, as he used the other one to hold himself up. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against hers, and looked down at her.

"I love you." He said. She could see him somewhat brace himself for her wrath, but all she felt was warmth inside at his words. It wasn't the first time that they had said it to each other. Jesse had blurted it out one afternoon not long after he got to DC, and had been so afraid that Beca would run for the hills, but she didn't. She just smiled at him and said she loved him too, and added _nerd_ at the end of it.

"I know." She replied, a knowing grin spreading across her face. It took all of her self control not to burst out laughing at the shocked expression that crossed his face.

"Is my girlfriend seriously quoting Star Wars now, or am I just imagining things?" Beca laughed and kissed him, moving his hand up to her chest.

"You are such a nerd." She kissed him again, and then looked up into his eyes. "Put your hands on me Jesse." She said, as her mouth quirked up in a slight smile. She heard a deep throated moan rumble through his throat.

"You're killing me." He growled and attacked her lips again. She bit down on his lower lip and he opened his mouth and plunged his tongue into hers as their tongues began to dance. He moved his hand down to the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up. Breaking the kiss only to pull it off, as well as take his own shirt off, he attacked her lips again as Beca's hands slid into his hair. As the warmth pooled between Beca's legs, she could feel his erection hard through his jeans, and let out a moan, bringing her hips up to grind against him. Jesse's hands moved to her bra, where he unsnapped the clasp in one fluid motion. Pushing it off her shoulders, he lowered him mouth to her right breast, and began moving his tongue over her peak, as he massaged the other with his hand. Beca arched her back into his touch, and let out a moan from her boyfriends ministrations.

Beca slid her hands down Jesse's neck, and traced her fingers down his toned arms. She really loved his arms. Her fingers came to rest at his waist band, and she didn't waist any time unbuttoning them, and pushing them down his hips and he kicked them away. Not wasting a second, Jesse leaned down and began to trail kisses down her stomach, his hands moving to her jeans. Making quick work of the button, he quickly undid them, and pulled the fabric off her legs, leaving them both in just their underwear. As he looked back down at her, the look of lust in his eyes would have made her knees go week had she been standing. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her flush against him as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"You better tell me soon if you want to stop, because it may be very difficult for me to if we go any farther." He said into her skin.

"I don't want you to stop Jesse." She said pulling away from him. "I've been waiting a long time for this, and I don't want to wait any more."

"So you were fantasizing about me all year." He said with a laugh as he continued to kiss her neck. She couldn't keep the smile that spread across her face, and the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"Well, that's not the only reason it's special." Jesse's lips stopped as his eyes met hers.

"Have you never-" He stopped. "I mean are you a-"

"No I haven't and yes I am" she said looking down, not entirely sure why it is making her embarrassed. Jesse placed his finger under her chin and tilted her face up so their eyes met.

"I haven't either." He said, in a voice just above a whisper. Beca felt a rush run through her veins as she attacked Jesse's lips with her own. Jesse's hands began moving down her body and soon found her underwear. Pulling the thin material down her legs he began trailing hot kisses down her soft skin. Looking down at her, Beca again felt her skin redden with embarrassment. No one had ever looked at her in the way that Jesse was now. She began to try to conceal herself somewhat, but Jesse stopped her.

"Don't you dare try to shield yourself." He said, and his voice held so much love. "Your beautiful." He said, as he moved his hands down her body to show her just how beautiful he thought she was. His hands trailed down her thighs and Beca could feel the heat pooling in her core, just aching for Jesse. She didn't have to wait much longer because seconds later he slipped a finger into her. He began to move up and down her folds, causing her to thrust her hips up into his hand, aching for more. With his free hand, Jesse pressed her hips down into the bed and brought his lips to her ear.

"easy there. You have to be patient." He continued to move his fingers tantalizingly slowly around in her core, only slightly brushing her clit.

"Please Jesse." Beca panted, as she moved her hand to the bulge in his boxers.

"Tell me what you want Beca." Jesse breathed into her ear.

"You." Beca said.

"What do you want me to do?" He said, his fingers still teasing her. Her blue eyes found his and she forced herself to hold his gaze as she spoke her next words.

"Make love to me Jesse." That was all Jesse needed to hear. He pulled off his boxers, but then stopped short.

"Shit. I don't have a condom."

"You don't need it." Beca said with a slight smile. "I'm on the pill." The grin that spread across Jesse's face made Beca's stomach flip as he climbed back onto her bed, and began to kiss her up her stomach, one of his hands going to her breast as the other tangled itself in her hair. Giving her one last smoldering kiss, he positioned himself at her entrance. Locking eyes with her, she again felt her stomach flip at the look he was giving her.

"You ready?" She nodded, and he moved into her. Beca bit her lip, trying not to show on her face the pain that she was currently feeling. Jesse lay soft kisses on her neck, telling her it was OK.

"I'm OK." she said looking up at him. "Just go slow." He nodded and began to move in and out of her. Within a few moments, the pain began to disappear, and began to be replaced by pleasure. Leaning her head back, she dug her nails into Jesse's shoulders as she matched him thrust for thrust.

"Faster." She breathed, her eyes closing. Jesse was more than happy to oblige. Rocking his hips faster, he leaned down and took one of her breasts in his mouth. Beca couldn't help the moan that formed in her throat, which only increased when she felt Jesse's thumb on her clit, moving in circles as his thrusts hit a particularly sensitive spot. Beca could feel the pleasure build within her as Jesse's thumb continued it's ministrations and his thrusts continued.

"Oh god Jesse." Beca breathed.

"Come on baby." He said into her neck. Moments later, she felt her pleasure crest as she tightened around him, only to have him finish seconds later. They both stayed still for a few moments, letting each other catch their breath.

Jesse lay a soft kiss on her forehead as he moved to lay beside her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled a blanket up over them. Beca turned into his chest and leaned up so their lips met. The kiss was soft, but held all the emotion that she was feeling.

"I love you." Beca said against his lips. It was the first time that she had said it first, and Jesse couldn't help the overjoyed feeling that he rushed through him. After chasing this girl for a majority of the year, she was finally his. He felt so lucky to be able to hold her in his arms. To be able to kiss her whenever he wanted. To love her.

"I love you too." He said, pulling her against his chest as they both succumbed to sleep

* * *

**AN: For those of you who don't know, the "I love you" "I know" lines are based off of Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back. Its a really great scene, so if you haven't seen it, go watch it, and the "put your hands on me" originally had the word **_**jack **_**in it instead of Jesse and it is from Titanic**


End file.
